In The Name Of Love
by Ninjapan
Summary: Keduanya sama-sama berada dalam sisi tergelap kehidupannya. Memutuskan untuk menghadapinya bersama, mampukah mereka melaluinya?
1. Chapter 1

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keduanya sama-sama berada dalam sisi tergelap kehidupannya. Memutuskan untuk menghadapinya bersama, mampukah mereka melaluinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakura melihat dengan seksama ruangan itu. Kamar ini tidak terlalu kecil, lumayan bersih dan punya pencahayaan yang cukup. Ada ruang depan yang menyatu dengan dapur berukuran kecil, kamar tidur lengkap dengan ranjang dan lemari juga kamar mandi dengan _bathup_ dan _shower_.

"Ada ruang untuk mencuci di lantai bawah, kau bisa mencuci pakaianmu di sana. Kami punya banyak mesin cuci, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura tersenyum pada Hatake Rin. Wanita pemilik apartemen barunya ini sangat ramah. Tubuhnya kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Kurasa, aku menyukai kamar ini, Hatake- _san_." Ujar Sakura.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Tapi..." Rin terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?"

" _Ano_ , kalau kau mau menunggu hingga minggu depan, aku bisa memberimu kamar yang lain. Kamar yang jauh lebih baik dari ini."

Sakura mengangkat alis, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Orang yang tinggal di depan kamarmu, dia sangat... mengganggu. Aku takut kau tidak betah." Rin menggaruk pelipisnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia menggeleng, "Tak apa, Hatake- _san_. Aku suka kamar ini."

Rin memandang Sakura khawatir, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kamar ini tidak berhantu, 'kan?"

Rin ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Setelah bernegosiasi mengenai harga dan tenggat waktu pembayaran, Sakura dan Rin kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sakura mengamati pintu kamar di depannya, warna pintu itu hitam bukan cokelat seperti kamar lainnya di apartemen ini. Siapa yang tinggal di dalamnya? Mengapa Rin memperingatinya? Sedikit banyak, Sakura penasaran.

Rin menoleh, mendapati Sakura diam di tempatnya. Wanita 30 tahunan itu berjalan menghampiri.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, "A-Ah, iya. Maaf, Hatake- _san_. Aku melamun."

"Tak apa, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm. Hanya saja, aku ingin bertanya."

"Ya?"

Sakura menunjuk pintu hitam itu, "Sebenarnya siapa yang tinggal di sana?"

Rin tidak ingin Sakura tahu. Ia sudah mencoba menawarkan gadis itu kamar yang lain di minggu depan. Rin tahu Sakura adalah gadis muda baik-baik, sopan dan juga pintar. Ia berusaha memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuknya, tapi toh gadis itu tetap memilih kamar di depan kamar _nya_.

"Dia..."

Suara dentingan _lift_ terdengar. Seorang pria keluar. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tidak terlalu kurus, kulitnya putih bersih. Pria itu melihat sekilas ke arah Sakura dan Rin. Sakura tersentak melihatnya. Rin memandang tidak suka ke arah pria itu.

"Dia yang tinggal di kamar itu." bisik Rin. "Sebentar, ya?"

 _Apa? Dia tinggal di apartemen ini? Di depan kamarku?_

Rin menghampiri pria itu yang masih sibuk merogoh saku celananya,. Ia tampak _cuek_ saat Rin berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Hei, Uchiha. Sudah tanggal berapa sekarang? Kapan kau akan bayar sewa?" tanya Rin dengan nada sinis.

"Akan kubayar saat aku sudah punya uang untuk membayarnya." Jawab pria itu.

Suaranya dingin dan datar. Sakura tidak asing dengan suara itu. Tapi, kenapa pria itu sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi ketika melihatnya? Sakura menghela nafas, harusnya ia tahu. Pria itu memang terkenal _masa bodoh_ dengan sekitarnya.

"Kau ini, bicaralah dengan sopan padaku. Kau ini tinggal di tempatku, tahu?!"

"Aku akan sopan saat kau juga sopan padaku. Permisi."

Pria itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rin terlihat kesal. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tinggal di kamar yang berseberangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura tidak pernah menyangka itu akan terjadi. Ya, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Setidaknya Sakura sudah tahu seperti apa Sasuke itu.

* * *

Kuliah terakhirnya selesai, Sakura menoleh ke belakang lalu merapikan buku-bukunya dengan tergesa. Ia melangkah dengan cepat. Agak sulit berjalan di kondisi ramai seperti sekarang―jam pulang kuliah.

"Uchiha- _san_!"

Panggilnya. Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat dari Sakura. Pria itu seperti memiliki kemampuan menembus orang lain. Sakura memutuskan untuk sedikit berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Uchiha- _san_ , tunggu!"

Sasuke berhenti kemudian berbalik, ia menatap datar pada Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri di depannya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di depan kamarmu. Kita akan menjadi tetangga, jadi aku mohon bantuanmu." Sakura tersenyum lalu membungkuk.

Sasuke menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Eh?"

Sasuke memutar mata. Gadis ini, apa yang dipikirkannya? Untuk apa berlari mengejarnya hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tidak ada yang peduli pada pecundang sepertinya. Sikap Sakura membuat Sasuke risih.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan, aku harus pergi."

Sakura bingung dan hanya mengangguk sambil melihat Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Pria ini, kenapa dia sangat dingin? Sakura hanya mencoba untuk bersikap baik dan menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Astaga, mereka akan menjadi tetangga!

Sakura melihat jam di ponselnya kemudian bergegas pergi. Setelah kuliah, Sakura masih harus bekerja sebagai guru di tempat les anak-anak usia Sekolah Dasar. Sakura tinggal berjauhan dengan kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya, mereka tinggal di Kumamoto sedang Sakura tinggal di Tokyo.

Jauh dari keluarga tidak membuat Sakura gentar. Gadis 20 tahun ini nyatanya mampu bertahan. Ia kuliah lalu bekerja, uang bulanan yang dikirim orang tuanya ditabung untuk digunakan dalam kondisi penting. Sakura dikenal sebagai gadis yang ceria, pintar, sopan dan baik. Benar-benar positif.

"Sakura, ini ambilah."

Sakura mendongak, ia tengah merapikan meja dan kursi setelah pekerjaannya usai. Jam kerja Sakura selesai pada pukul 06.00 petang.

"Apa ini, Hinata?" Sakura menerima kotak kardus yang diberikan temannya.

"Itu udang goreng dan ada _sushi_ juga. Orang tua Shikadai yang memberinya. Semua guru di sini dapat, itu jatahmu." Jawab Hinata. Gadis berponi itu tersenyum.

Sakura terlihat senang, "Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura, Hinata mengangguk. "Wah, terima kasih, Hinata!"

Hinata tertawa lalu ia membantu Sakura membereskan ruang kelas. Sakura berpamitan beberapa saat kemudian. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan udang goreng dan juga _sushi_. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak makan _sushi_.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku berbagi_.

Setelah meyakinkan hatinya, Sakura mulai membagi udang goreng dan juga _sushi_ ke atas piring setelah ia sampai di kamarnya. Hirupan dan helaan nafas mengiringi langkah kakinya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu hitam itu.

Ketukan pertama. Hati Sakura berdebar. Bukan karena siapa yang tinggal di balik pintu itu, tapi lebih ke reaksi apa yang akan diterimanya.

Ketukan kedua. Sakura mulai goyah. Mungkin sudah terlalu malam, pikirnya. Tapi ini belum jam 10. Mungkin _dia_ tidak di kamarnya. Pertanyaan terus memenuhi kepala Sakura.

Ketukan ke―

"Ya?"

Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Sakura sempat kaget tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Sakura tersenyum dan menyapa.

"Halo, Uchiha- _san_. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, aku... um, hanya ingin menanyakan apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Hn?"

"Maksudku, aku punya udang goreng dan juga _sushi_. Aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskannya, mau membantuku?"

Sakura memberikan piring yang dibawanya. Sasuke lebih dulu membuka kain penutup di atasnya, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kenapa? Ini enak. Kau sudah makan, ya?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia menatap wajah Sakura. Kenapa gadis ini terus menganggunya? Belum cukup menyapanya di kampus, sekarang ia memberikan Sasuke makanan. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Benarkah?" Sakura sedikit kecewa tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, "Kau bisa menyimpannya di lemari es untuk sarapan besok pagi. Kau tinggal menghangatkannya, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak suka _sushi_." Jawab Sasuke datar. Ia berusaha 'mengusir' Sakura pergi.

"Tapi, bukankah semua orang suka _sushi_? Kau―"

"Kubilang aku tidak suka, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Sakura terkesiap. Ia mundur selangkah, "Aku sibuk, jangan menggangguku."

BRUUKK!

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya. Sakura meringis. Pria itu kasar sekali, pikirnya. Sakura berusaha bersikap baik padanya, walaupun ia sedikit kesal karena makanannya di tolak tapi sykurlah Sakura tidak merasa sakit hati.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Ujarnya keras.

* * *

Perkuliahan telah berlangsung selama 15 menit dan Sasuke baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Tidak ada yang heran dengan kebiasaannya itu. Ia memang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang malas dan sangat anti-sosial. Tidak banyak yang mau berteman dengannya, selain Naruto. Semua orang di kampus menganggap Sasuke sebagai pria payah dan tidak bisa diandalkan.

Sasuke mengabaikan senyum Sakura saat melewati gadis itu. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju kursi di barisan belakang.

"Sesekali tidak ada salahnya datang tepat waktu, _teme_."

Sasuke juga mengabaikan ucapan Naruto. Bocah bekulit _tan_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepala―hapal dengan sifat Sasuke.

"Ini, salinan catatanku. Ujian akhir tinggal satu bulan lagi, jangan sampai gagal. Ingat, kau hutang foto bersama denganku di hari kelulusan nanti." Lanjut Naruto sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Terima kasih, _dobe_."

"Ya, sekarang cobalah untuk fokus dan berhenti memikirkan hal lain."

"Hn."

Sasuke bersyukur memiliki Naruto. Setidaknya perhatian yang diberikan Naruto tidak berlebihan dan mengganggu. Tidak seperti... gadis itu. Yang selalu datang tepat waktu dan duduk di barisan depan. Gadis yang selalu mengangkat tangan ketika dosen bertanya.

Haruno Sakura.

Belum satu minggu dan gadis itu sudah mengganggunya.

"Nah, adakah diantara kalian yang bisa menjelaskan mengenai Zaman Nara?"

Hashirama _sensei_ bertanya, semua mahasiswa diam. Beberapa detik berlalu dan masih tidak ada yang menjawab kemudian ada satu orang yang akhirnya...

"Ya, silahkan, Haruno- _san_."

...menjawab. Sasuke memutar mata. Benar, 'kan?

"Zaman Nara di Jepang berlangsung sekitar tahun 710 masehi sampai 794 masehi. Pada tahun 710, Kaisar Gemmei mengeluarkan perintah kekaisaran yang memindahkan Ibukota ke _Heijō-kyō_ yang sekarang bernama Nara. Sepanjang zaman Nara, perkembangan politik sangat terbatas. Anggota keluarga kekaisaran berebut kekuasaan dengan biksu dan bangsawan, termasuk dengan klan Fujiwara. Penulisan sejarah Jepang berpuncak pada awal abad ke-8 dengan selesainya penyusunan kronik _Kojiki_ di tahun 712 masehi dan _Nihon Shoki_ tahun 720 masehi. Dalam kedua buku sejarah tersebut dikisahkan sejarah Jepang mulai dari awal sejak zaman mitologi Jepang. Di dalamnya ditulis tentang pendirian Jepang pada tahun 660 sebelum masehi oleh Kaisar Jimmu yang keturunan langsung dari Amaterasu."

Penjelasan panjang Sakura membuat beberapa mahasiswa mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Beberapa dari mereka bertambah kagum padanya. Gadis yang tinggal jauh dari keluarganya dan harus kerja sambilan, masih mampu belajar dengan baik. Bahkan memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

"Bagus sekali, Haruno- _san_. Akan kumasukan sebagai nilai tambahan di ujianmu nanti."

"Terima kasih, Hashirama- _sensei_."

Sasuke mendengus. Meski membelakanginya, ia tahu Sakura pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang. Terlebih beberapa mahasiswa lain memandangnya kagum.

"Sakura itu, dia benar-benar pintar ya? Mungkin sesekali aku harus belajar dengannya, dia mungkin bisa menjelaskan beberapa bagian yang tidak aku mengerti." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nah, kau juga mungkin sebaiknya ikut." Naruto merentangkan tangannya saat Hashirama _sensei_ mengakhiri kelas dan keluar ruangan, "Oh, bukankah kau bilang Sakura tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganmu sekarang? Kau bisa sering belajar bersama dengannya."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

 _Gadis itu berisik. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum. Gadis itu sok perhatian._

"Aku sibuk."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sudah waktunya untuk melupakan masa lalu, Sasuke." Pria dengan rambut kuning terang itu menepuk bahu sahabatnya, " _Yosh_ , aku duluan. Aku janji menemani ibuku belanja. Haaaaaaaahh, menyebalkan!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia masih tertawa saat Naruto berjalan keluar sambil mengomel hingga beberapa mahasiswa lain yang masih berada di ruangan bertanya. Sialnya, pada saat itulah matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura.

Gadis itu melihatnya dengan _emerald_ yang membulat. Sasuke langsung menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya dan kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. Dengan langkah cepat, ia meninggalkan ruangan.

"Uchiha- _san_! Tunggu!"

 _Tidak. Jangan._

"Uchiha- _san_!"

 _Berhenti mengejar._

"Uchiha! Sasuke!"

 _Tunggu._

Sasuke berbalik. Gadis itu terengah-engah. Rambut _pink_ sebahunya tampak berantakan tertiup angin. Kenapa gadis itu selalu mengejarnya?

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga." Ujar Sakura, masih dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm? Aku memanggil namamu." Jawab Sakura bingung.

"Iya, aku tahu. Namaku. Kau memanggil namaku apa?"

Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Sasuke menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sakura mulai takut. Ia mencoba mengingat ucapan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uchiha. Aku memanggilmu, Uchiha." Ujar Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke diam. Ia yakin dengan pendengarannya. Gadis ini, Sakura, memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi―selain Naruto―yang memanggilnya 'Sasuke' setelah _kejadian itu_. Setelah semua orang menarik diri darinya.

"Oh."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Sakura mengamati wajah Sasuke yang tertunduk dan sedikit murung. Ya, pria ini memang selalu tampak seperti itu tapi kali ini ekspresinya lain.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung ketika Sasuke balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku? Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"O-Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Sakura membungkukkan badan beberapa kali, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran. Um... Aku masih menyimpan udang goreng dan juga _sushi_ untukmu." Ujar Sakura yang selalu disertai senyum. Dan nada yang ramah, tentu saja.

Sasuke mulai tersulut. Ia mendengus, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka _sushi_?"

"Kau orang Jepang, 'kan? Mana mungkin kau tidak suka _sushi_."

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Dengar, kau mungkin pintar dan tahu tentang Zaman Nara. Tapi, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau memberi tahu?"

Sasuke menautkan alis. Ia dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Ucapannya seperti memiliki seribu makna. Tapi, tidak ada yang aneh dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa ingin tahu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Lagi-lagi, baik Sasuke atau Sakura terdiam. Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini menjadi ambigu. Sakura dan segala daya tariknya yang mampu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, adalah hal yang paling dihindari Sasuke. Ia senang dengan kesendirian dan kesunyian.

Ia _terbiasa_.

Saku celana Sasuke bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Nama seseorang yang dikenal Sasuke terteradi layar.

"Halo?" Sasuke diam sejenak, "Ya, baiklah. Aku kesana. Maaf." Pembicaraan usai dan Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura, "Jangan pernah menggangguku dan jangan pernah memanggil aku lagi." ujarnya lalu pergi.

Sakura hanya diam, matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka mendengar ucapan ketus Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu dingin dan membencinya. Mereka bahkan jarang bertegur sapa sebelumnya.

Sakura sedikit berteriak, "Bagaimana jika ada hal penting, Uchiha?! Aku boleh 'kan memanggilmu? Hei, Uchiha!"

Dan Sasuke terus berjalan dengan perasaan kesal.

 _Dasar bodoh._

* * *

"Gajimu bulan ini."

Asuma kembali menghisap rokoknya sambil terus menggosok barang-barang antik miliknya―patung, vas bunga, cincin. Ia menyodorkan amplop coklat itu pada Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku kurangi sedikit untuk membayar hutangmu padaku." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Menghitung jumlah uang di dalamnya tanpa mengeluarkannya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Ini bahkan tidak ada separuhnya." Ujar Sasuke.

Asuma menekan dan memutar ujung rokoknya di asbak, "Lalu?"

"Seharusnya aku menerima sedikit lebih banyak dari ini." Sasuke menatap tajam pada atasannya di SPBU tempatnya bekerja itu.

Asuma tertawa remeh, ia balik menatap Sasuke. "Seharusnya katamu? Dengar, bocah, _seharusnya_ kau membayar hutangmu padaku. Sudah bagus aku masih memberimu gaji. Kau ini berlagak seperti orang kaya, kau pikir berapa hutangmu?"

"Tapi, aku selalu datang tepat waktu dan tidak pernah libur." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Itu memang kewajibanmu. Kau bekerja disini, di tempatku."

"Aku sudah penuhi kewajibanku. Giliranmu memenuhi kewajibanmu."

Asuma memandang Sasuke sebal. Ia berdiri kemudian dengan gerakan cepat menarik kerah kaus Sasuke. "Sopanlah sedikit, aku ini atasanmu! Kau berhutang padaku!"

Sasuke mendorong Asuma hingga jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Ia mengambil amplop coklat gajinya lalu melemparnya tepat ke arah wajah pria itu. Asuma terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Ambil uangmu. Aku berhenti."

Dengan tenang Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerja mantan atasannya itu. Tidak memedulikan teriakan Asuma yang berisi penghinaan, umpatan dan cacian untuknya. Ia sudah sering mendengar hal semacam itu.

Sasuke memutuskan berhenti sejenak dan duduk di kursi taman. Memandangi Tokyo yang gemerlap cahaya dan penuh orang berlalu lalang. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia gagal, padahal Naruto mencarikan pekerjaan ini untuknya.

Ia tahu ia selalu gagal. Sejak _itu_ , ia selalu gagal.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhh!"

Sasuke mengusap-usap kasar kepalanya. Bayang-bayang dari masa lalu masih terus menghantuinya. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia mencoba melangkah, mencoba melupakan, mencoba berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke terkesiap. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Tiba-tiba semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke masuk ke sebuah klub. Duduk di kursi bar. Beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim menatap nakal padanya.

"Ingin minum sesuatu, Tuan?"

Bartender bertanya dan Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menyebut salah satu jenis minuman. Sasuke langsung meminum minuman pesanannya saat si bartender memberikannya. Ia terus minum dan minum. Berharap ini adalah cara terakhir untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang itu.

* * *

Sakura menekan tombol lift. Ia menatap keranjang pakaian yang dibawanya. Kuliah dan bekerja membuatnya sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencuci. Malam hari adalah satu-satunya waktu kosong yang dimilikinya.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka. Sakura kaget melihat seseorang di dalamnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu tampak berantakan. Pakaiannya kusut, rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajahnya merah.

"Uchiha- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan dengan gontai ke arahnya. Ia mendorong bahu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya lalu mendengus.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Meskipun ia terkesan 'baik-baik' tapi Sakura tidaklah polos. Ia tahu bau apa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ini alkohol.

"Kau mabuk." Ujar Sakura.

"Apa pedulimu?!"

Sasuke melewati Sakura. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh, terkadang ia harus meniti dinding untuk berjalan. Sakura masih diam di tempat. Ia ingin menolong Sasuke tapi ia ragu. Sakura takut Sasuke akan melakukan kekerasan padanya, pria itu sedang mabuk.

Sasuke terbatuk. Kadang tertawa lalu mengumpat. Pria itu lalu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terja―

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Biar aku membantumu berjalan."

Sakura meletakan tangan kiri Sasuke dibahunya. Memapah pria itu yang berusaha mendorongnya kembali. Tapi, Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, Uchiha- _san_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin membantu." Lanjut Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Minggir!"

Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya limbung dan ia hampir terjatuh lagi jika Sakura tidak menahannya. Gadis yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari Sasuke itu berusaha keras menolong Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatmu lagi, _berengsek_!"

Sakura diam mendengar Sasuke meracau. Ia meringis menahan beban tubuh Sasuke. Sakura terus menarik pria itu hingga berada tepat di depan pintu hitam itu.

"Uchiha- _san_ , dimana kunci kamarmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Pergi! Aku ingin bebas, berhenti mengejarku. Sialan!"

Ini gawat, Sasuke masih meracau. Sakura mencoba menepuk pipi pria berpostur 182cm tersebut. Tapi, Sasuke hanya bergumam sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Tidak ada jalan lain_ , pikir Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Uchiha- _san_."

Sakura mendudukan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin kehilangan kesadaran di lantai, bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu kamarnya. Ia mulai meraba pria itu. Merogoh setiap saku. Di kaus, jaket dancelana.

Nihil.

Sakura berpikir keras. Mungkinkah Sasuke menyimpan kuncinya dibawah keset? Ternyata tidak. Sakura mulai putus asa, ia menghela nafas.

Oh, masih ada satu tempat!

Saku celana bagian belakang. Tapi, bagaimana mengambilnya? Sakura tidak banyak berpikir. Dengan hati-hati, ia menarik tubuh Sasuke lalu memasukan tangannya ke saku celana belakang.

Ia sadar posisi ini. Sakura sadar ia seperti sedang memeluk Sasuke. Kepala pria itu ada di bahunya. Helaan nafas Sasuke terasa hangat di lehernya.

"Yang benar saja." Ujar Sakura.

Dapat! Syukurlah, kunci itu benar ada disana. Setelah memasukan kunci dan memutarnya, Sakura kembali membantu Sasuke berdiri. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Tanpa sadar Sakura berdebar.

 _Aku masuk ke kamar ini._

Kamar Uchiha Sasuke sungguh di luar dugaan. Kamar ini berantakan. Ada sampah kaleng minuman, botol plastik dan bungkus makanan yang berserakan. Gordennya tertutup. Kamar ini gelap dan dingin.

Sakura menidurkan Sasuke di sofa. Ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ia merasa miris. Sasuke hidup di kamar seperti ini, bagaimana bisa? Sakura menatap Sasuke. Pria itu tidur walau sesekali mulutnya masih saja meracau.

"Pergi. Jangan menggangguku lagi."

 _Seberapa berat hidupmu, Sasuke?_

* * *

 _Maybe we're perfect strangers_

 _Maybe it's not forever_

 _Maybe we'll walk away_

 _Maybe we'll realize_

 _We're only human_

 _Maybe we don't need no reason_

 _(Jonas Blue feat. JP Cooper - Perfect Strangers)_

* * *

 **To Be Continue..** **.**

* * *

 **Halooo~ Aku kembali dengan ide baru. Hohoho.. Maaf untuk RUN TO ME yang belum bisa di** _ **update**_ **, karena tiba-tiba ide cerita ini terlintas di kepala aku.. Tapi, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan RUN TO ME kok ;)**

 _ **Yosh**_ **, aku butuh pendapat kalian mengenai cerita ini..** _ **Sankyuu**_ **,** _ **minna**_ **! :D**

 _ **Jaa~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keduanya sama-sama berada dalam sisi tergelap kehidupannya. Memutuskan untuk menghadapinya bersama, mampukah mereka melaluinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sasuke terus berpikir. Berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi, semua percuma. Tidak ada satu pun yang diingatnya kecuali gadis itu, yang berdiri dengan keranjang pakaian di depan _lift_.

 _Sial!_

Pagi ini Sasuke terbangun dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Kamarnya bersih. Tidak ada lagi sampah sisa makanan dan minuman yang berserakan. Ia ingat betul tidak membersihkan kamarnya. Jika bukan dia, lalu siapa?

Secarik kertas, sebuah roti isi pasta kacang merah dan tablet obat ada di mejanya. Oh, juga jangan lupakan botol air mineral itu.

 _Obat ini bisa mengurangi pusingmu dan aku harap kau suka roti. -Sakura-_

Gadis itu jawabannya. Dia yang membersihkan kamar Sasuke. Mungkin juga gadis itu yang membawanya ke kamarnya, pikir Sasuke. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Haruskah ia mengucapkan terima kasih?

" _Teme_?"

Naruto mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke. Pria bermata _onxy_ itu menoleh. "Hn?"

"Kau melamun, ada apa?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Dari belakang sini, ia bisa melihat Sakura yang selalu duduk di barisan depan. Rambut _soft pink_ sebahu miliknya selalu menarik perhatian.

Naruto ikut mengamati arah pandang Sasuke, "Apa kau sedang melihat Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke seperti 'tersadar' dari lamunannya. Menyadari sejak perkuliahan berlangsung, ia memandangi Sakura. Sasuke bahkan datang lebih dulu dari gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke akhirnya tidak datang terlambat.

"Tidak." Jawab―bohong―Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung berdiri saat Orochimaru _sensei_ mengakhiri kelas. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto.

"Aku duluan, _dobe_."

Dan Naruto tidak sempat mengucapkan apa pun karena Sasuke bergegas ke luar ruangan. Saat ia berjalan melewati Sakura, gadis itu ingin sekali memanggilnya. Namun, Sakura ingat kalau Sasuke melarangnya memanggil pemuda itu terlalu sering.

Sasuke sendiri mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin. Meski tangannya terkepal karena ia bingung antara menyapa Sakura untuk berterima kasih atau melupakannya begitu saja. Tentu tidak sopan, tapi gadis itu tahu seperti apa dirinya.

* * *

"Akhirnya, kau mendatangiku?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya menatap ke arah pria berambut perak yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah kali ini kau serius?"

Lagi. Sasuke mengangguk. Pria itu menghela nafas sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri lemari di belakangnya. Ia mengambil sebuah pakaian dari dalam sana kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini seragammu. Seharusnya kau bekerja mulai pukul 4 sore hingga 12 malam, tapi karena kau masih kuliah mungkin aku bisa memberikanmu sedikit keringanan. Bagaimana jika sampai pukul 10, kau keberatan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagus. Kau libur setiap Jumat, kau harus datang tepat waktu dan jujur. Oh, karena kau akan bekerja sebagai kasir itu berarti kau berhadapan langsung dengan pembeli. Jadi, bisakah..." pria itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke, "...kau lebih ramah?"

 _Tidak._

"Akan kuusahakan."

Pria berumur 30 tahunan itu hanya bisa mendengus gusar. Ia sudah hapal dengan sikap dingin Sasuke. Ya, ia akui sedikit terkejut akhirnya Sasuke mau menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini. Sudah berulang kali sejak beberapa bulan terakhir, ia terus membujuk Sasuke untuk mengisi posisi sebagai kasir di _minimarket_ miliknya. Tapi, selalu berakhir dengan penolakan.

"Kakashi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke bertanya tapi matanya menatap ke arah lain. Ia tahu ini sedikit menjengkelkan dan... memalukan. Mungkin. Ya, bagaimana pun ia harus melakukan ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau membayar gajiku bulan ini di muka? Aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu." Jawab Sasuke.

Pria berambut perak itu―Kakashi―menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu terkekeh. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Kakashi.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu tentang sopan santun, ya?" Kakashi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, "Ini, ambillah. Bukan gajimu, pemberian dariku."

"Tidak, aku―"

"Dengar, Uchiha, meski pun kau dan istriku sering bertengkar, bagiku kau sudah seperti adik. Aku tahu hidupmu sulit dan kau berusaha menghadapinya seorang diri. Aku tahu kau tidak butuh belas kasihan. Tapi, aku memang ingin memberikan uang ini padamu. Sungguh."

Sasuke menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku tidak ingin kau merasa kasihan padaku. Aku mampu mendapatkan uang dengan usahaku."

"Oh, ayolah. Berhentilah menjadi manusia kaku. Untuk ukuran orang miskin, harga dirimu terlampau tinggi, ya?" ujar Kakashi disertai nada sinis.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu. Kau―"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kakashi memasukan uang pemberiannya ke saku kemeja Sasuke.

"Ambillah. Jika kau merasa mampu mendapatkan uang dengan usahamu, anggap saja ini hutang dan bayar dengan kerja kerasmu di _minimarket_ ku."

Kakashi menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke. Kakashi tidak bercanda saat mengatakan Sasuke sudah seperti adiknya. Saat pertama kali Sasuke datang dan menyewa kamar di apartemen miliknya, ia tahu Sasuke seorang yang kesepian.

Sasuke selalu menarik diri dari lingkungan. Ia tidak menyapa siapa pun. Kakashi tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke sendiri, setidaknya ia berusaha mengawasinya dari jauh. Kakashi tahu dibalik dingin dan kakunya Sasuke, pemuda itu pasti menyimpan kesedihan yang tidak ditunjukannya pada siapa pun.

"Hn. Aku akan menggantinya." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

Kakashi kembali terkekeh, "Ya, ya. Dasar keras kepala. Oh iya, Uchiha, biar pun sering memarahimu tapi Rin selalu bertanya padaku setiap malam." Kakashi jeda sejenak untuk berdeham, "Anak itu sudah makan malam belum, ya? Apakah dia punya sesuatu untuk dimakan? Malam ini dia pulang atau tidak, ya?" lanjut Kakashi menirukan suara istrinya.

Mata hitam Sasuke terbelalak. Benarkah? Pikirnya. Istri Kakashi, Hatake Rin, mengatakan hal itu?

"Sesekali, sapalah Rin. Dia bukannya tidak menyukaimu, dia hanya malu menunjukannya."

"Kakashi!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang beteriak dari belakang Sasuke. Kakashi sedikit menegakan posisi duduknya. Ah, rupanya itu dia.

"Oh, halo, Sayang. Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Kakashi.

Rin hanya memandangi suaminya dengan tatapan kesal dan nafas yang memburu. Kakashi bertanya padanya seolah ucapannya sebelumnya pada Sasuke, tidak perlu diperdebatkan.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih."

Sasuke berdiri dan membungkuk pada Kakashi. Tanpa diduga ia berjalan menghampiri Rin lalu kembali membungkuk. Kakashi tersenyum melihat sikap Sasuke dan raut wajah istrinya.

"Dia bukan orang jahat. Dia hanya kesepian. Benar, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi setelah mendengar Sasuke menutup pintu.

Rin mengangguk, "Iya. Dia hanya butuh seseorang yang peduli."

* * *

Sakura nyaris saja jatuh jika Hinata tidak menahannya. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini, Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Tidak ada yang salah, menurutnya. Sakura makan tepat waktu dan tidak pernah terjaga hingga larut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Hinata. Tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Hm, aku tidak apa. Terima kasih, Hinata." Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin? Kau sedikit pucat. Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing."

Hinata mengelus punggung Sakura, "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, pulanglah. Biar aku yang merapikan ini."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura mencoba melangkah untuk menata kembali buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja, tapi lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Hinata dengan sigap kembali menahan tubuh Sakura yang goyah.

"Sudah kukatakan, pulanglah. Jangan dipaksakan, kau perlu istirahat."

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah. Maaf ya, Hinata. Aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng, "Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri? Aku bisa meminta Kiba untuk mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa menanganinya." Ujar Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Hinata yang terlihat begitu khawatir padanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi dan Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Hm, baiklah. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Hinata memeluk Sakura sebelum sahabatnya itu pergi. Sakura terus saja berjalan, berusaha untuk tidak merasakan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Tapi, semakin lama kepalanya seperti ingin pecah. Tidak tahan, Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli obat pereda sakit kepala.

Sakura terus saja memijat pelipisnya sambil menyerahkan obat sakit kepala juga sebotol air mineral pada kasir. Wajahnya kian pucat dan Sakura sebenarnya mulai merasa pandangannya agak buram.

 _Aku harus bertahan. Tinggal sedikit lagi, aku akan sampai di kamarku_.

"Semuanya 210 yen." Ujar si kasir, "Kau?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, "Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Sakura tampak lemas dan bibirnya kering, ia berkeringat dan juga hanya tersenyum semampunya. Ia tidak seceria dan berseri seperti biasanya.

 _Seperti biasanya? Memangnya aku dekat dengan Sakura?_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Ia mulai membuka dompetnya dan memberikan uang pada Sasuke. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sakura mengambil obatnya dan air mineral kemudian berjalan ke luar _minimarket_.

Namun, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Kepalanya kian terasa berputar kuat dan pandangannya menggelap. Sakura terhuyung, ia mulai merasakan nafasnya semakin berat dan tubuhnya seperti melayang.

 _Aku tidak―_

BRUKK!

Dan Sakura jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura?!"

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tiba-tiba terjatuh segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu, beberapa pengunjung di _minimarket_ juga kaget dan segera mengerubungi Sakura. Beberapa dari mereka menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala Sakura dan menahannya dengan tangan kiri dan pahanya, sementara tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura. Bangun. Hei, kau kenapa? Sakura?!" ujar Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Ia terus menepuk pipi Sakura tapi gadis itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Melihat ada ribut-ribut di _minimarket_ nya, Kakashi yang baru saja pulang dari memancing mulai dihinggapi firasat buruk. Sasuke pasti berulah lagi, pikirnya. Tapi, yang didapatinya justru hal yang lain.

Saat Kakashi masuk, Sasuke sudah berdiri sambil menggendong Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kakashi kenal siapa gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu. Dia gadis yang baru saja menempati kamar di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Uchiha, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sakura tiba-tiba saja pingsan, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, suhu tubuhnya menurun." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat!"

Salah seorang pengunjung yang menawarkan bantuan, membuka pintu mobilnya. Sasuke menidurkan Sakura dengan hati-hati di kursi belakang mobil. Mereka pun lalu segera tancap gas menuju rumah sakit.

Kakashi cemas melihat keadaan Sakura. Tapi, ada hal lain yang juga mengganggu pikirannya. _Sasuke menggendong Sakura._ Pria itu bahkan repot-repot mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit. Tidak pernah sekali pun, Kakashi melihat Sasuke menaruh kepedulian pada orang lain.

Sasuke itu _cuek_ dan anti-sosial, ingat?

 _Tunggu, apakah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah saling mengenal?_

* * *

Sasuke tidak bisa memercayai apa yang didengarnya. Ia seperti mendadak tuli. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Sasuke hanya bisa diam saat dokter kembali menjelaskan kondisi tubuh Sakura.

Pria itu hanya menatap Sakura. Sejak kembali dari rumah sakit, keduanya belum bicara apa pun. Sasuke tidak menolak saat Sakura mempersilakannya masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka hanya duduk berseberangan di ruang tengah.

Asap panas dari teh yang disajikan Sakura untuk Sasuke masih terus menguap. Keadaan masih hening. Sakura sendiri tahu, ia telah melibatkan Sasuke pada urusannya. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke tahu.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi menundukan kepala.

"Uchiha―"

"Sejak kapan?"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, pria itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam pada Sakura. Tangannya terkepal, entah karena apa.

"Sejak awal, aku sudah mengetahuinya." Jawab Sakura.

"Sudah sejak awal dan kau tidak melakukan apa pun? Kau sengaja membiarkannya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Iya, aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Untuk membiarkannya tumbuh?"

Nada bicara Sasuke semakin terdengar sinis. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan menyakitkan seperti itu. Ia tahu Sasuke pantas menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku yakin aku bisa melaluinya, aku―"

"Seorang diri? Kau yakin bisa melaluinya seorang diri?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke mulai kesal. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kau sudah memberitahu _nya_?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini, Sakura menggeleng. " _Berengsek_ , Sakura! _Dia_ harus tahu!"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?! Mengatakan padanya kalau aku hamil dan janin ini adalah anaknya?! Sementara dia pergi meninggalkanku setelah aku tidak mau lagi melayaninya?!"

Sakura berteriak dan air matanya tumpah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutup wajahnya. Sasuke menggeram dan mengumpat. Ia berjalan kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu.

Sasuke menahan tangannya yang hendak mengelus kepala Sakura. Ia hanya berdeham.

"Menangislah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke menghela nafas, "Ya, semua akan _baik-baik saja_."

* * *

" _Hamil?"_

 _dr. Kabuto mengangguk, "Sudah masuk 28 hari usia kandungan. Ia kelelahan dan kurang asupan gizi, Sakura juga sepertinya banyak mengkonsumsi kafein. Itu yang membuat kepalanya terasa sakit."_

 _Sakura hamil? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tidak munkin, gadis itu... dia..._

" _Beruntung, janin Sakura kuat. Kau juga menolongnya dengan cepat sehingga Sakura bisa segera ditangani. Oh, apakah kau suaminya? Pasangan muda, ya? Kalian harus lebih berhati-hati."_

 _Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, aku bukan suaminya."_

" _Jadi, kalian belum menikah? Huft, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Dengar, kau harus lebih bertanggung jawab. Kau juga harus lebih memperhatikan Sakura, jangan sampai bayi kalian terluka. Nah, ini resep yang kutulis untuk Sakura. Berikan pada wanita dengan rambut ungu di depan, ya. Dia akan memberikanmu obat yang Sakura butuhkan."_

 _Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia hanya menerima kertas yang diberikan dr. Kabuto lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan. Ia menuju kamar dimana Sakura masih berbaring._

 _Sakura berusaha tersenyum saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sakura bangun dan Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya._

" _Kau sudah tahu, ya?" Tanya Sakura seolah ini bukan hal besar._

" _Kau hamil." Ujar Sasuke._

 _Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, Uchiha-san. Aku hamil."_

* * *

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _(One Republic – Secrets)_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 ** _Up_! _Up_!**

 **Gimana? Suka atau _enggak_? _Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk semua reviewnya :** **) Untuk yang _nungguin_ RUN TO ME, maaf aku lamban _banget_ untuk _nuntasinnya_ tapi aku kerjain kok ;)**

 **Yosh! Aku tunggu _review_ kalian untuk _chapter_ kali ini :D**

 ** _Jaa_ ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keduanya sama-sama berada dalam sisi tergelap kehidupannya. Memutuskan untuk menghadapinya bersama, mampukah mereka melaluinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Menghindar. Gadis itu―wanita itu―menghindarinya.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Sasuke tahu _keadaan_ Sakura dan sekarang gadis itu mengindarinya. Entah ini hanya perasaannya atau memang benar. Tapi, tidak ada lagi senyum, sapaan bahkan tatapan Sakura.

Sasuke berusaha tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan Sakura yang tidak lagi menganggunya. Sejak awal, memang itu yang diinginkannya. Kenyataannya, ini sulit. Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengusir Sakura dari pikirannya. Gadis itu selalu hadir di sana belakangan ini. Terlebih setelah Sasuke tahu Sakura hamil.

Hamil.

Tangannya terkepal. Pria mana yang menghamili Sakura dan meninggalkannya? Gadis itu pintar, tapi kenapa ia membiarkan semua ini terjadi? Apa yang ada di pikirannya saat memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak itu nantinya seorang diri?

 _Cih!_

"Nah, kau mau ikut tidak?"

Pertanyaan Naruto tidak digubris sama sekali. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang sedang memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Biasanya gadi itu akan menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Untuk melihat _nya_. Seperti tempo hari, saat Sakura memergokinya sedang tertawa kecil karena sikap Naruto.

Tapi, kali ini gadis itu langsung keluar ruangan.

"Oi, _teme_. Melamun lagi? Belakangan ini, kau semakin menyedihkan saja."

Naruto meninju pelan lengan Sasuke, membuat pria itu menoleh. Ya, lagi-lagi melamun. Lagi-lagi menatap Sakura.

"Apa?"

Naruto mendengus sebal, "Mau ikut tidak? Aku mengajakmu makan ramen hari ini."

"Oh, itu. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja di _minimarket_ Kakashi."

"Benarkah? Kau menerima tawaran Paman itu?" tanya Naruto kaget, "Lalu, sejak kapan kau bekerja di sana?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sudah satu minggu. Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu lagi, _dobe_. Kau sudah banyak membantu."

"Ya, ya. Kita ini 'kan sahabat. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku, _teme_. Jadi, tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Senyum khas miliknya. " _Yosh_! Karena kau tidak ikut aku terpaksa pergi sendiri. Padahal, aku sedang banyak uang lho, Sa-su-ke."

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto hingga pria itu meringis, "Dasar bodoh."

" _Ittai_! Oi, _teme_ , kau ini memang tidak tahu terima kasih. Aku ingin mentraktirmu, aku tahu kau kelaparan dan tidak punya uang." Ujar Naruto bersungut-sungut sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik kerah kaus Naruto, lalu berbisik, "Kalau kau tahu aku kelaparan dan tidak punya uang, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Jangan sampai aku membunuh dan memakan dagingmu."

Naruto bergidik mendengar suara dan tatapan tajam Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke, kau―"

"Aku bercanda, bodoh. Lagipula, siapa yang mau memakan dagingmu? Rasanya pasti menjijikan."

"SASUKE!"

* * *

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang berusaha ramah kepada pembeli. Meski pun suaranya masih terdengar datar dan raut wajahnya masih tampak kaku, setidaknya pria itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan.

Bahkan pernah ada sekelompok siswi SMU yang berusaha membuat Sasuke tertawa atau sekedar tersenyum, tapi mereka gagal. Karena―sialnya―aksi jahil mereka sudah diketahui oleh Sasuke. Pria dengan kulit putih bersih itu hanya mendengus mengetahui dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan.

 _Dasar, gadis-gadis bodoh._

"Kulihat, kau sudah mulai terbiasa." Ujar Kakashi sambil menghampiri Sasuke, "Pekerjaanmu menyenangkan?"

"Definisikan menyenangkan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menengok pada Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bisa jadi diri sendiri?"

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Aku bukan orang yang suka tersenyum, Kakashi."

"Aku hanya memberimu pilihan, siapa tahu kau ingin berubah." Ujar Kakashi disertai tawa, tentu tawa yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke berusaha tidak bereaksi berlebihan mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis itu pingsan minggu lalu. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Kakashi tidak menyadari jika Sasuke―entah kenapa―tidak terlalu menyukai pembicaraan ini. "Kudengar dari Rin, dia berada di kampus yang sama denganmu. Jadi, apa kalian berteman?"

"Kami saling kenal."

"Begitukah? Kukira kalian dekat, kau terlihat panik saat dia pingsan."

Sasuke tahu Kakashi bermaksud menggodanya. Sasuke bisa melihat itu dari nada dan raut wajah yang ditunjukan pria itu. Tapi, sungguh Sasuke sangat tidak ingin membicarakan Sakura saat ini.

Ia kesal.

Atau mencoba _terbiasa_ dengan Sakura yang mengabaikannya.

 _Tunggu, dia bilang aku terlihat panik? Benarkah?_

"Ternyata, kau bisa peduli pada seseorang. Kau bisa khawatir dan panik juga." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Aku manusia, Kakashi." Sahut Sasuke.

Kakashi tertawa lagi, "Kalau begitu, bersikaplah seperti manusia. Aku memang tidak tahu apa pun tentangmu. Tapi, berhentilah membentengi hati dan dirimu dari apa pun yang kau takutkan, dari apa pun yang menurutmu berbahaya. Terimalah." Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Jika kau bisa menghindari rasa sakit, untuk apa merasakannya?"

"Jika tidak pernah merasa sakit, kau tidak akan bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri."

"Aku pernah merasakan sakit." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia mulai tersulut.

"Dan apakah masih terasa sakit?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke hanya diam, tapi matamya masih menatap tajam. "Temukan obatnya dan obati. Jangan biarkan dirimu terkurung dan membusuk bersama sakit itu."

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar setelah Kakashi tersenyum sebelum keluar _minimarket_. Ia mengusap wajahnya. Bukannya mengurung diri, tapi Sasuke tahu ia pantas mendapatkan ini setelah semua yang terjadi. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Ia menganggap ini sebagai hukuman.

Terasingkan. Terabaikan. Terlupakan.

Apakah ada obat untuknya? Apakah sakit ini bisa hilang? Apakah dirinya bisa bebas dari bayang-bayang _itu_?

 _Ya, ini masih terasa sakit._

* * *

Minggu berikutnya. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Bukan, bukan tentang bayangan _itu_. Ini tentang Sakura. Gadis itu semakin sering hadir di pikirannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Sangat.

Pernah suatu ketika, Sakura berdiri di depan _lift_ dan Sasuke baru pulang dari pekerjaannya. Kejadiannya sama seperti saat Sasuke mabuk, keduanya bertemu dan bertatapan tapi tidak ada sapaan. Sakura hanya tersenyum seadanya. Gadis itu bahkan terkesan buru-buru masuk ke dalam _lift_.

Sasuke tahu butuh waktu untuk Sakura terbiasa dengan keadaan ini―seseorang mengetahui kehamilannya. Tapi, tidak ada alasan untuk mengabaikannya. Bahkan jika Sasuke memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain, tidak akan ada yang percaya padanya.

 _Kau yang memintanya untuk jangan mengganggumu terlalu sering, ingat?_

" _Berengsek_."

Sasuke merapikan bukunya lalu beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia memutuskan untuk fokus pada ujian akhir. Ia bahkan meminta izin pada Kakashi untuk tidak masuk kerja demi mengulang materi yang belum dipahaminya.

Wow.

Hari sudah mulai sore, warna langit mulai berubah oranye. Sasuke berjalan dengan santai sambil memandangi suasana kampus di sore hari yang jarang ia lihat, karena memang Sasuke tidak pernah berlama-lama di sini.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

Sebuah suara mengusik Sasuke, membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat seorang pria. Tinggi, tubuhnya kurus, dan alisnya tebal. Sasuke kenal pria itu. Lee.

 _Tunggu, apa tadi Lee menyebut nama Sakura?_

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit melihat Sakura berdiri di depan Lee. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ini pasti sangat mendadak bagimu. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Sakura. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh hati. Aku mungkin tidak setampan Gaara atau Sai, juga tidak secerdas Shikamaru. Walaupun begitu, aku punya ketulusan." Ujar Lee mantap.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Lee. Pria yang maniak dengan warna hijau itu? Sasuke tidak kaget mengetahui Lee menyukai Sakura, mengingat itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Lagipula, Sakura tidak mungkin menyukai pria aneh itu.

"Kau memang baik, Lee. Kau pintar dan selalu bersemangat. Kau juga selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah menyerah. Aku... suka." Jawab Sakura.

 _Sakura?! Oh, ayolah, yang benar saja._

Lee tampak tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia hendak meraih tangan Sakura, tapi dengan cepat Sakura menghindar.

"Tapi, Lee, saat ini aku sedang tidak tertarik memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun. Aku suka padamu, tapi bukan suka seperti yang kau maksud." Lanjut Sakura.

 _Haha. Mungkin lain kali, bocah hijau._

Lee mengangguk, "Baik, aku mengerti. Kau mungkin ingin fokus pada ujian akhir dan kehadiranku hanya akan menganggumu, tapi tidak apa. Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sakura. Berikutnya, kau pasti akan berkata iya." Ujar Lee semangat.

Sakura berusaha tertawa, "Maaf, ya?"

Lee mengangguk lagi, kemudian membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Lee yang berusaha kuat. Pria itu pasti akan menangis semalaman mengetahui dirinya baru saja ditolak oleh gadis yang sangat disukainya.

"Uchiha?"

Seringai di wajah Sasuke menghilang saat Lee melihatnya. Sasuke baru sadar sejak tadi ia diam sambil melihat Lee yang menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Untuk apa ia disana? Dan untuk apa seringai itu?

"Ap-apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Lee canggung yang sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Melihat apa?" jawab Sasuke. Ia memang pandai memakai topeng. Raut dan suara datarnya sudah kembali terpasang.

"Jadi, kau tidak melihatnya? Baguslah."

Lee langsung pergi begitu saja, menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya, begitu pula Sasuke. Keduanya hanya saling menatap. Sasuke mulai berpikir, mungkin sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka bicara.

"Kau―"

"Aku duluan. Permisi, Uchiha- _san_."

Sakura melangkah cepat. Ia tidak menengok lagi dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke tersenyum miring dan menggelengkan kepala.

 _Baik. Sudah cukup._

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Ia memantapkan hatinya kalau memang ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Untuk apa susah payah berusaha bicara dengan Sakura? Untuk apa merasa kesal? Untuk apa peduli pada Sakura?

Ya. Untuk apa?

* * *

Sasuke menyempatkan diri membeli beberapa bahan makanan sebelum pulang ke apartemennya. Bahan makanan seperti telur, mie instan, ikan kaleng dan keripik kentang. Bahan makanan atau lebih pantas disebut, 'sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.'

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, belum terlalu malam. Ia memutuskan berjalan memutar. Sasuke terus melangkah menyusuri jalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungannya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu. Untuk saat ini, ia belum ingin kembali.

Meski sudah meyakinkan diri sendiri, tapi toh nyatanya Sasuke masih saja kesal karena Sakura mengabaikannya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Sasuke di awal, justru membuatnya resah di akhir.

Tidak terasa sudah lewat satu jam Sasuke berjalan, ia merasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Sasuke sudah berjalan agak jauh, ia mengambil jalan pintas dengan melewati sebuah gang kecil yang agak gelap dan sepi untuk sampai apartemennya lebih cepat.

Sasuke meneguk _beer_ kalengnya hingga habis kemudian meremasnya sebelum hendak membuangnya ke tempat sampah, namun―

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku."

Walaupun suara remasan kalengnya begitu keras, Sasuke tahu suara itu. Ia kenal.

"Biar kami mengantarmu, ini sudah malam. Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian."

Suara lainnya, kali ini pria. Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya lebih dari satu. Sasuke bisa menebaknya karena ada suara tawa yang mengiringi ucapan pria tadi.

"Tidak. Jangan."

"Ayolah, Sayang. Kami tidak jahat."

"Tolong, biarkan aku pergi."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali! Dasar―"

Sasuke melempar kaleng _beer_ miliknya yang belum ia buang tadi ke arah kumpulan orang itu. Sasuke mendengus. Tiga orang pria melawan satu orang gadis. Benar-benar pecundang.

" _Berengsek_! Siapa kau?!"

Sasuke melangkah dengan santai lalu meletakan kantung belanjanya sebelum menatap ketiga pria itu bergantian. Matanya tajam dan raut wajahnya begitu menyeramkan. Aura Sasuke terasa sangat dingin.

Gadis itu terbelalak, "Uchiha- _san_?"

"Kalian, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan gadis itu. Tangannya terkepal melihat sang gadis yang dipojokan di dinding, sementara satu orang pria menyentuh―sedikit mencekik―lehernya dan pria lainnya memegangi kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Bersenang-senang, eh?" lanjutnya.

Satu orang pria berambut putih yang menyentuh leher sang gadis, menghampiri Sasuke. Ia tampak percaya diri dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Ia berhenti tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, menantang tatapan tajam _onxy_ hitam itu dengan senyum lebar yang konyol. Ia lalu berbisik.

"Kau mau bergabung?"

 _Berengsek!_

BUGH!

BUGH!

Sasuke menghantam keras perut pria itu dengan lututnya. Belum merasa cukup, Sasuke meninju wajah pria itu kemudian menghempasnya ke dinding.

"Uchiha- _san_!"

Merasa temannya kalah, dua orang pria lainnya kemudian ikut menyerang Sasuke. Tapi, dengan sigap Sasuke menghalau tinju dan tendangan dari dua pria tersebut. Sasuke berkali-kali secara bergantian memukuli mereka semua.

"Jangan pernah..." Sasuke memukul pria berambut merah dengan tubuh kurus itu di belakang kepala, tangan satunya menangkap tinju dari pria lainnya dengan kulit agak gelap. "...menyentuh sesuatu..." Setelah menangkapnya, Sasuke menarik pria itu lalu menendangnya dengan keras. "...yang bukan milikmu!"

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Sasuke menormalkan nafasnya usai menghajar tiga orang pria sekaligus. Ia kalap. Ia dikuasai emosi. Anehnya, ia tidak merasa bersalah.

"Te-terima kasih, Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap mata hijau yang terlihat takut itu. "Kau. Apa kau punya kemampuan membuat orang jadi kesal?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke menarik nafas, "Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan mengabaikanku!" teriaknya.

Keduanya sadar degup jantung mereka seketika menjadi lebih cepat. Keduanya sadar pipi mereka menghangat. Keduanya sadar mereka mulai saling peduli. Tapi, keduanya hanya diam.

Dan hanya terdengar suara angin malam yang berhembus.

* * *

Sakura menyajikan semangkuk sup dan dua ikan goreng di meja. Ia menata makanan sambil sesekali melirik pria yang saat ini duduk dengan tenang di ruang tengahnya. Sakura menyendok nasi yang baru saja matang ke dalam mangkuk kecil lalu meletakannya di depan pria itu.

Sakura masih diam saat ia mulai menyuap nasi ke dalam mulut. Keadaan begitu hening. Ia bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Ini enak." Ucap Sasuke tepat saat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

Sakura tersenyum meski Sasuke tidak menatapnya, "Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Lagi. Keheningan keduanya kembali hadir. Seseorang harus mulai bicara atau ruangan ini akan mengalahkan kesunyian pemakaman sekali pun.

Sakura yang paling merasa bodoh. Ia nyaris menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat menawarkan Sasuke makan malam. Ia merasa perlu berterima kasih atas pertolongan Sasuke tadi dan lagi ia melihat isi kantung yang dibawa pria itu.

Itu makanan ringan. Terlalu ringan untuk pria seperti Sasuke yang berdada bidang serta memiliki lengan berotot sedang. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyadari arah pandangannya.

"Aku..." Sasuke diam sejenak kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura, "...sudah lama rasanya tidak _makan malam_."

Sakura kembali tersenyum, "Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak, tapi maaf malam ini hanya ini yang aku punya."

"Tidak apa. Bagiku ini lebih dari cukup."

Sakura memang nyaris menggigit lidahnya saat menawari Sasuke makan malam, tapi itu belum seberapa. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saat pria itu mengangguk pelan menerima tawarannya.

Sakura masih ingat betul, Sasuke menolak udang goreng dan _sushi_ miliknya waktu itu. Sasuke bahkan membanting pintu kamarnya. Mereka sempat bertengkar kecil di kampus karena Sakura lagi-lagi menawarinya makanan itu.

Malam ini. Semuanya berbeda. Pukul sebelas malam, itu terlalu terlambat untuk sebuah makan malam. Tapi, Sasuke maupun Sakura tetap menikmati makanan mereka.

"Uchiha- _san_ , maaf." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi. Ia masih menyuap nasi dan juga ikan goreng. Jantungnya berdetak cepat mendengar ucapan itu.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha terlihat tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak seharusnya melibatkanmu dalam masalahku."

"Masalah apa?"

Sasuke terus menyuap, tidak membiarkan mulutnya kosong. Sebenarnya itu cara menutupi kegugupannya membicarakan hal ini. Sakura sendiri hanya mengulum bibir.

"Aku... pokoknya, maafkan aku."

Sakura membungkuk. Sasuke mengambil serbet di sebelah piring makannya lalu mengusap mulutnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku yang egois." Ujarnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke menunjukan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Apakah ia menyesal, khawatir, kesal. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa yakin.

"Maksudku, wajar kau menjauhiku. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk membuat kesalahan. Ini pasti menjadi beban untukmu. Terlebih aku adalah orang selain kau yang tahu soal ini. Sebenarnya, kau tidak melibatkanku." Sasuke menatap mata Sakura, "Aku yang ingin terlibat."

Kali ini tidak ada kepura-puraan dalam sikap Sasuke. Mata dan suaranya mewakili perasaannya dengan sempurna. Kalimat implisit Sasuke membuat Sakura terpaku. Runtuh sudah kesan anti-sosial dan ketidakpedulian yang selama ini melekat erat pada pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Biar aku membantu merawat dan menjaganya." Jawab Sasuke.

Air mata Sakura menggenang. Ia miris, senang, terharu, entahlah. Sakura telah melakukan kesalahan, fatal. Lalu, masih ada seseorang yang peduli? Bahkan ketika _dia_ yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab, pergi darinya.

"Kita sedang membicarakan seorang bayi, Uchiha- _san_." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku tahu, justru karena itu aku ingin membantumu."

"Terima kasih, tapi ini hanya akan membebanimu. Lagipula, ini seharusnya menjadi tanggunganku dan aku mampu melakukannya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau masih harus kuliah dan juga bekerja. Sementara, perutmu akan membesar seiring waktu. Kau bersikeras ingin bayi itu lahir. Menurutmu, apakah kau mampu melakukannya? Seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapa pun." Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura diam sejenak memikirkan ucapan Sasuke. Iya, dia benar. Memang akan sulit, belum lagi Sakura juga harus pindah dari apartemen ini saat perutnya mulai besar. Ia harus menjauh sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan di sini. Untuk beberapa bulan, Sakura pun tidak bisa pulang ke Kumamoto.

 _Tapi, apakah dengan melibatkan Sasuke semuanya akan lebih baik?_

"Sejauh apa kau ingin terlibat?"

Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikan keadaan Sakura, tapi nyatanya sulit dan ia tidak mau berusaha terlalu jauh. Sasuke akan mengikuti keinginan hatinya.

 _Akan kujadikan ini sebagai penebus dosaku._

"Sejauh kau membutuhkanku. Aku akan membantumu membayar biaya persalinan. Aku akan membelikanmu susu juga makanan bergizi lainnya, wanita hamil butuh banyak nutrisi. Saat _ia_ semakin besar, kita akan pergi dari kota ini. Kau bisa mengatakan pada semua orang atau hanya pada _nya_ , kalau aku adalah ayahnya." Jelas Sasuke.

Nafas Sakura tercekat. Air matanya menetes. Ia menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Sakura terlalu bahagia mendengar kepedulian Sasuke. Ya, saat ini ia memang butuh dukungan secara moril dan Sakura tidak pernah menyangka justru Sasuke yang ada saat ia jatuh.

"Kau bodoh, kau tahu itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya yang masih terus menetes, "Untuk apa melibatkan diri dalam sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu? Bukankah kau anti-sosial? Kau itu manusia batu yang tidak punya hati."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar Sakura, "Kukira hanya kau yang tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau yang selalu mengejarku, kau yang selalu berusaha bicara padaku, kau juga yang memilih tinggal di depan kamarku."

"Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di sini!" Sela Sakura.

"Ya, tapi yang lainnya benar, 'kan?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Pipi Sakura yang memerah saat ia menangis membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

 _Tidak, tunggu. Apa?_

Sakura mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, aku iri padamu. Itu sebabnya aku selalu mendekatimu. Aku ingin jadi sepertimu."

"Apa bagusnya jadi sepertiku? Selalu gagal dan ditinggalkan." Ujar Sasuke disertai senyuman miris.

"Tidak, kau tidak seburuk itu. Aku ingin jadi sepertimu yang bebas, yang _cuek_ , yang tidak disukai banyak orang." Kata Sakura membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Jadi, menurutmu itu tidak buruk?"

 _Dia memang gadis yang aneh._

"Terkadang menjadi buruk juga diperlukan. Aku tidak perlu dibebani dengan segala 'kesempurnaanku.' Aku lelah menjadi baik. Coba pikirkan apa yang akan orang lain katakan saat tahu kondisiku?"

Sasuke diam melihat kesedihan di raut wajah juga suara Sakura. Selama ini, ia berpikir menjadi orang yang selalu gagal adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi, melakukan kesalahan besar saat kau selalu dibanggakan?

Mana yang lebih parah?

"Mereka hanya orang-orang yang pintar menghakimi. Kau tidak perlu takut dengan itu." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membalas Sakura dengan senyuman canggung. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menunjukan senyum atau tawa pada orang lain selain Naruto.

"Ah, tapi bukan berarti kita berkencan. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Jadi, kau jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Ingat, aku masih tidak menyukaimu."

Senyum Sakura berubah, semakin lebar. Ia merasa geli melihat Sasuke yang kembali ketus setelah terlihat peduli. Sakura yakin, Sasuke adalah pria baik. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu cara menjadi baik. Kali ini, pria itu mencoba.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Bagus. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita."

Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke meraih gelas di atas meja lalu meminumnya, " _Ano_ , boleh aku bertanya, Uchiha- _san_?" Sasuke mengangguk. Masih menenggak air dalam gelas, "Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?"

Sasuke berhenti minum. Ia meletakan kembali gelas di tempat semula. Sakura menatapnya penasaran. Akan terasa tidak adil jika hanya dirinya yang tahu kondisi Sakura sementara gadis itu tidak tahu apa pun tentangnya.

Tapi, haruskah Sakura tahu? Sudah siapkah Sasuke dengan ini?

Diam beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memperbaiki masa lalunya. Ia ingin Sakura tahu betapa berharganya hal ini untuknya. Sasuke ingin lepas dari bayang-bayang yang selalu mengejarnya.

"Karena... aku pernah kehilangan seorang anak, Sakura."

* * *

 _Is your head spinning?_

 _Is your heart racing?_

 _Is there fire in your veins?_

 _Are your bones burning?_

 _Is your skin yearning?_

 _'Cause you're driving me insane_

 _(Martin Garrix feat. Usher – Don't Look Down)_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yatta_ ~ Aku berhasil menyelesaikan _chapter_ 3 \\(^^)/ _Yuhuuu_! _Gimana_ pendapat kalian?

Terima kasih untuk semua _review_ yang masuk di _fict_ ini atau _fict_ aku lainnya. Tapi, kalau bisa tolong pakai bahasa yang lebih sopan ya? Mengkritik juga ada aturannya, lho ;)

 _Last_ , aku berencana akan aktif juga di _wattpad_ , jadiiii _sokode aimashou_ ^^ Bagi yang punya akun _wattpad_ , boleh kasih tau aku atau search 'Ninjapan' yaa :D

Jaa~


End file.
